Yuriko Misaki
|numberofepisodes = 30 (Stronger) 2 (Movie) |casts = Kyoko Okada, Arisa Komiya (Super Hero Taisen Otsu) |label = Electro-Wave Human Tackle |label2 = Electro-Wave Human Tackle |image2 = }} is the . She was portrayed by the late Kyoko Okada in '' Kamen Rider Stronger. Despite sharing many characteristics with the series' titular heroes, she was never officially branded a "Kamen Rider", a fact which was elaborated upon in the ''Kamen Rider Spirits manga. Biography Yuriko Misaki was a newly finished cyborg ready to serve the evil Black Satan organization but she was still inactive. Everything changed as her soon-to-be best friend Shigeru Jo entered the room she was staying in trying to find a way out of Black Satan`s secret lair, found her on an operating table and awakens her. After some talk he convinced her to come with him and together with a good friend to many Kamen Riders, Tōbei Tachibana they fought the Black Satan as Kamen Rider Stronger and the Electro-Wave Human Tackle for quite some time. Over time she fell in love with him. But sadly Yuriko gave her life to defeat the evil Doctor Kate in order to save Shigeru from being poisoned. This would forever haunt him and pushed him to undergo surgery in order attain the even more powerful (and dangerous) Charge Up form. Kamen Rider Spirits In Kamen Rider Spirits, Shigeru experiences flashbacks about Yuriko when he stumbles upon her shrine while escaping from the ZX Army. He recalls why she was never labeled a "Kamen Rider": she had desired to live a normal life, and through her sacrifice, she had gained her humanity. Kamen Rider Decade Net movies In the net movie spin-offs of the Kamen Rider Decade movie, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, they have a different take on Shigeru`s feelings toward Yukiro being a Kamen Rider or not in the first webisode, Petition! Kamen Rider Tackle!!. Here, he meets with Tsukasa Kadoya and the other members of the Hikari Photo Studio, wanting to petition Toei to recognize Tackle as a Kamen Rider and asking for their support. When the group gets to Toei's offices, however, they're surprised to find that Tackle is herself the recruiting director who decides which characters are Riders and which aren't. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Tackle was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Chou Super Hero Taisen Electro-Wave Human Tackle Electro-Wave Human Tackle Tackle's base form. Video game appearances Pachinko Kamen Rider: Full Throttle Tackle appears as an ally in Pachinko Kamen Rider: Full Throttle. Other appearances Kamen Rider SD In Kamen Rider SD, she was a contestant on a TV dating game show. But she had no spoken dialouge and was used as a background character. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Otsu: Heroo! Answers In Shotaro's imagination, Tackle was married to Stronger. But in fact, she was cheating on her husband and having an affair with . Vehicle Tentoro Techniques *'Shockwave Toss': Tackle's commonly used non-physical technique, it can disorient a group of Black Satan Soldiers or an average Kikkaijin. *'Ultra Cyclone': A risky last resort attack, used to destroy Doctor Kate. Homage Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuriko Misaki was portrayed by the late . In Kamen Rider Decade: Final Chapter she was portrayed by Alice Hirose. In Super Hero Taisen Otsu, she was portrayed by , who is better known as Yellow Buster from . Recognition Electro-Wave Human Tackle is featured as #34 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes *If one were to count her as a Kamen Rider, then she is the first Rider that was killed and not revived. **While Tackle's death is a defining moment for Kamen Rider Stronger as a series, according to production notes from Toru Hirayama, there were concept plans to revive her and give her an upgrade form, after which she would have Officially ''been titled a Kamen Rider. This had to be scrapped in order to accommodate for the show's shorter 39 episode run. http://oldigadevil.blogspot.com/2012/10/tackle-week-part-3.html **Despite this, she is commonly viewed as the prototype by which later Female Kamen Riders would draw their basis from, similar to how Shadow Moon is the credited inspiration for the later introduction of Amoral, Antagonist and Evil Kamen Riders in the Heisei Kamen Rider series despite ''Officially ''not being one himself. *Shotaro Ishinomori and Kamen Rider co-creator Toru Hirayama conceived the idea of Tackle after receiving fan letters from young girls who said they wanted a hero to pretend to be when playing Kamen Rider with other boys.http://oldigadevil.blogspot.com/2012/10/tackle-week-part-1.html *The second episode provides an easily overlooked explanation for why Tackle does not go by the title of Kamen Rider: Yuriko herself chose to name her hero persona Denpa Ningen Tackle, after Shigeru named his Kamen Rider Stronger. Her role in ''Petition! Kamen Rider Tackle!! might be an intentional reference to this. *In the Kamen Rider Official Data Files, Yuriko is classified as a Kamen Rider. *The line in Kamen Rider Spirits about why Yuriko is never called a Kamen Rider has been misinterpreted by some fans as sexist. The meaning behind it is that a Kamen Rider's life is one of endless battle and sacrificing one's happiness to protect others. Shigeru's feelings convey that she did not deserve such a cruel fate and that her sacrifice to protect him was more than enough to deem her a hero in his eyes. Appearances * Kamen Rider Stronger * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen See also Category:Deceased Category:Heroines Category:Stronger Riders Category:Debatable Riders